<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hold On Tight by FreeRangeRude</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27857681">Hold On Tight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreeRangeRude/pseuds/FreeRangeRude'>FreeRangeRude</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Hannibal Lecter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Animalistic, Boypussy, Breeding, Fear Play, Feral Behavior, Feral Hannibal Lecter, Knotting, Loss of Control, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multiple Orgasms, No Plot/Plotless, Omega Will Graham, Painful Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Topping from the Bottom, Unrealistic Sex, Urination, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:06:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27857681</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreeRangeRude/pseuds/FreeRangeRude</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The deep groan Hannibal released was raspy from years of smoking and tinged with feral need. </p>
<p>"Will," Hannibal spoke in the other man's ear with urgency. "I have, for your best interest, been graciously restraining myself."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>398</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hold On Tight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is unbeta'd. I barely read through it again to see if it's actually any good lol. If you see any grammar, spelling errors, no you didn't</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hannibal held Will's hips firmly, grinding his hips upwards, throbbing from the pressure and constriction of Will around him. The deep groan Hannibal released was raspy from years of smoking and tinged with feral need. 

"Will," Hannibal spoke in the other man's ear with urgency. "I have, for your best interest, been graciously restraining myself." 

</p><p>Will understood that what Hannibal meant was 'hurry up and make a decision'. They'd been at this slow, torturous, exquisite pace for nearly an hour. </p>
<p>Hannibal was getting close and this was usually when Will would pull off and let Hannibal knot his fist or thighs while he rubbed his aching clit to completion. </p>
<p>Will tried to think about it. He'd spent so long thinking about it. Was he ready for a pregnancy? Was he ready for children? To solidify a domestic lifestyle with Hannibal? </p>
<p>In the moment all he wanted was a knot. He wanted Hannibal's cock pressing impossibly deep and satisfying that ache that was otherwise so inaccessible and left neglected while Hannibal would knot his fingers. </p>
<p>"I-I, umm," Will didn't realize that his internal battle was reflected by needy grinding. His vaginal walls constricting more and pulsing with the desire to chase an orgasm as quickly as possible. Satiate himself and run in theory. </p>
<p>Hannibal's nails dug into the smaller man's flesh, growling out a warning. "Will." </p>
<p>"J-just a little longer." Will pleaded, leaning forward to sink his hips harder. </p>
<p>Hannibal's eyes flashed dangerously and he snatched a handful of William's locks, pulling him closer. "What will it be, William?" </p>
<p>Will moaned desperately as his orgasm built swiftly. Tension in his clit swelling and hot. "Please just a second longer!" </p>
<p>Hannibal snarled as he struggled to restrain himself from fucking up into the man. His whole body quivering as he tried to withhold his knot from popping. </p>
<p>Seeing the strain on Hannibal's brows and the risk of being tied together and ultimately the result of that was driving Will towards the edge and his orgasm that built so quickly hit hard and his moan drew out long on a whorishly high note. </p>
<p>Hannibal felt Will's walls pulsing rapidly and his control snapped. He cursed, something Hannibal never does, his hold on Will brutally tight as his knot swelled like a punch, locking inside. </p>
<p>Will's first orgasm was washed over by a stronger second at the sensation of Hannibal's cock head brutally pressing against his cervix. Finally hitting that aching spot. </p>
<p>Hannibal growled and sat up, laying Will down on the mattress to look at where they were conjoined, humming deep in his chest through the contractions of Will's orgasm. It was difficult but he managed to hold still as they both adjusted. </p>
<p>Hannibal was lightheaded from how fast his knot swelled but as Will's orgasm ebbed, the firey instinct to fuck and breed burned under his skin and he felt overwhelmingly possessive. </p>
<p>He bent down to Will's ear, his voice rough and winded but no less threatening. "I suggest you hold tight, my love." </p>
<p>Will's mind was fuzzy and his ears were ringing. Hannibal's voice sounded like it was behind glass and he barely had time to take heed of the warning before Hannibal was thrusting madly. </p>
<p>Will was overstimulated and weak. His cervix burned and Hannibal's knot was so large he could feel it in his ass as well as his bladder. Despite it he couldn't help to melt into the rhythmic pressure. He let out a stuttered moan as he was jostled in Hannibal's lap. The thrusts weren't quite thrusts since the alpha was locked inside but the movement was impossibly intense all the same. </p>
<p>He felt completely stuffed. When Hannibal pushed in he felt dull pressure and pain that radiated through up into his gut. When Hannibal retreated he felt pressure on his pubic bone and his sex strain worryingly. </p>
<p>He wasn't even sure how his body was managing to fit all of Hannibal inside and he wondered if the alpha would feel just as bruised later. </p>
<p>Will felt Hannibal's warning rang true. All he could do was hold on as he was bruised deep inside. The beast of Hannibal an unreasonable, untameable creature he had to survive. </p>
<p>Despite his mild fear and pain, he felt his body respond only as it could and another orgasm, more intense than he'd ever felt before began to build. The burn of energy residing deep in his spine rather than his navel where it typically grew. </p>
<p>Just the knowledge that he was going to experience a totally new kind of orgasm had his eyes wide in anticipation. He was scared and excited and eventually dumbstruck as the tension and burn only kept building and spreading from his spine into his legs and arms. The euphoria numbed his fear and rational thought. He couldn't breathe, he couldn't register his surroundings as his mouth gaped, eyelids fluttering and focused on nothing but the ever building bliss. </p>
<p>He knew he was vocalizing though he wasn't aware of saying anything. Not screaming nor moaning. A flat, concussive grunt that was created by the internal impact of Hannibal breeding him. Squeezed and pressed so hard that sound had to come out. Like a damn squeaky toy. </p>
<p>Suddenly a pair of fingers started swiping across his clit and then Will did scream. A desperate, wild cry. </p>
<p>Will's bladder was battered and his clit was on fire. He couldn't even find the energy in himself to care that he felt like he was about to piss himself. His existence was boiled down to pleasure and pain. The pressure was cruel and he felt his muscles release but Hannibal's knot was blocking any urine from leaking. </p>
<p>That is until he pressed in particularly deep, feet digging into the mattress, and held himself there. </p>
<p>Will screamed as his final orgasm overtook him. The torturous and otherworldly build up finally shattering and racking through him. His bladder was pressed even harder by Hannibal's knot, demanding space and unblocking Will's urinary tract. His urethra burned as clear, scalding urine was forced out, audibly gushing against Hannibal's navel and splattering onto the expensive sheets below. </p>
<p>Hannibal's entire frame shook as his orgasm finally reached him. His body on fire as he poured his seed deep into Will with the contractions. </p>
<p>Will nearly passed out then, his limbs giving up his fight to hold on. White fluttering lights filled Will's vision like fireflies as the orgasm affected his whole body including his visual cortex. Giving him mild hallucinations. </p>
<p>Hannibal barely had the wherewithal to slump slightly to the side in order to not actually suffocate his lover. Eyes closed as he rode out the spinning room and ringing ears. A sense of alpha pride blooming in his chest at finally breeding his mate. </p>
<p>Neither were sure how long they stayed like that but eventually Hannibal's knot deflated enough to pop out. </p>
<p>Will woke to the uncomfortable sensation of Hannibal's still hard cock forcefully exciting his body along with a truly disgusting amount of cum, remaining urine and trace amounts of blood. It was less than he'd feared, thankfully. A hint of pink with Hannibal's seed. </p>
<p>Both were weak, breathing subdued, sweaty from head to toe and shaking. </p>
<p>It took all of Will's strength to reach out and caress Hannibal's arm, who in turn linked their fingers together. </p>
<p>Will's throat was dry and his voice cracked when he tried to speak, "I'm s-sorry about the bed." </p>
<p>Hannibal lightly squeezed his fingers in acknowledgment. He truly didn't care. He'd just had the best sex of his adult life and likely successfully bred his mate. He was absolutely on cloud nine.<br/>
Eventually they did have to find the energy to at least move out of the wet spot and together they slept wrapped up in each other's arms.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>